


For the rest of out lives

by slytherinnbitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double proposal, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinnbitch/pseuds/slytherinnbitch
Summary: James plans on proposing Lily but the plan doesn't go as planned at ALL.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 9





	For the rest of out lives

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short (under 1k) prompt for tumblr but here we are. I'm not at all sorry tbh, OopS

“Lily-flower are you ready, we should be go-” he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Lily standing in front of the dresser, applying liner. She was in a blood red dress which hugged her figure so so beautifully, making her look downright edible. He didn’t even notice that Lily was saying something until she came to stand in front of him. 

“Love, all okay?” she asked with a smile, she knew exactly what effect she was having on him and _Merlin forbade she was actually enjoying this._

“Huh? Yeah....yeah I’m fine. You look so beautiful!” he exclaimed, making her slightly blush. She pecked his lips, and murmured a ‘thank you, love’ all the while touching his lips. 

He leaned forwards and took her lips into his, savoring the feel and their taste, he explored her mouth with absolutely no hindrance from her; until Lily kissed him back with the same amount of force. She pressed him against the nearest wall and full on snogged him for a full fifteen minutes before remembering about their dinner plans.

He left her to finish getting dressed, while he called the restaurant to check everything. He tugged his cufflinks, and tried to smooth the wrinkle-less suit for the fifth time when he heard Lily exiting their room, looking gorgeous as ever.

She comes to stand in front of him,placing her hands on his chest, and looks directly into his eyes and he is lost in them. “You look brilliant, my love. Let’s go, shall we?” she says and gives him a smile which makes his insides melt.

Together they apparate directly to the front of the restaurant, hand in hand they enter. 

“Where are Re and Sirius? Weren’t they supposed to join us?” Lily asks as the waiter brings forward the cream soup which smells deliciously good. Lily blows gently on the spoonful of soup before eating it and making an obscene moan at its goodness, “This tastes as good as it smells.” she says with eyes closed as she appreciates the taste.

He suddenly feels a bit hot beneath the collar, but her teasing doesn’t end there--oh no--she does that throughout the main course, even sometimes feeding mouthfuls to James herself. Just after finishing the last dish from the main course he excuses himself to use the washroom.

He then goes to talk to the manager, returning quickly after she assured him that everything was in perfect order and he should enjoy his evening. Still feeling nervous, he calls Sirius from the washroom.

_Siri!!_

_Yes, dear. Is there something you want?_

_Sirius, you better not play coy now. I might just explode out of nervousness here._

_Oh, I am sure you would explode rather brilliantly Prongs._ He can hear Remus laughing in the background.

_Fine, wait until the tables are turned and we’ll see._

_Prongs, it will be fine trust me. Moons feels the same. I can guarantee you that. Also, we’ll be there soon, to congratulate you both._

_You are THAT sure?_

_I’m, also don’t worry we won’t hog much of your precious time._

_If you say so._

_I do, now go out there! Lils is waiting._

_Okay, see you soon Pads!_

He pockets his phone and takes a deep breath; taking a last look at himself in the mirror he exits the washroom. 

He sits down at the table, more nervous than when the NEWTs results were coming out. Just then dessert arrives, its a small truffle--the restaurant’s special--with strawberries all over the top.

The waiter places their respective pastries, smiles brightly at both of them and retreats back. He waits for Lily to start but she is staring at him, waiting for him to start. They both laugh, before starting together.

All blood rushes out of his face, when he finds a small metallic band in _his_ pastry-- _they must have somehow mixed them up,_ thinks.

He looks up at Lily to see that her face matches his feelings. 

“Lily-flo--”

“Jami--”

They both start together, before halting.

“You say first.”

“Go on.”

They say together again and share a small laugh.

“You go on first.” Lily says and so he does, “I think they mixed up our desserts.”

“What?! How do _you_ know that?”

“What does that mean?” he asks, when she signals him to continue he says, “This is ....uh meant for you. I.... well, wanted to propose you but I guess the waiter got confused and gave me your pastry containing the ring.” He smiles sheepishly at her, or at least tries while Lily gaps at him for almost a full minute,

“I guess that means a no?” he says, when she doesn’t say a word; trying his best not to feel bad. Sirius’s word had made him feel a bit confident after all.

“Wha.....Oh no! No no no. That is not why- Jamie why don’t you actually eat the cake or rather take out _my_ ring?” she asks him, smiling amusingly at him.

So he does, he takes out the ring and realises that _that_ isn’t the ring he brought. The ring he was holding had three smaller diamonds instead of a big solitary one. It was sleek and by the looks of it, it was made out of platinum; the same metal he had used for Lily’s ring. He looks up at Lily in confusion, to find her holding out the ring he actually got her. Realisation dawns upon him as he at last comes to the conclusion of what was actually happening.

“Oh....”

“Yes, James Potter. We both want to marry each other together.” she says with a small smile and James all but beams at her.

She gets up and comes to his side, taking the ring from his hands and asks, “So James Potter, do you want to spend the rest of our lives together?” He nods his head and she slips the ring on his ring finger. 

He follows her example and takes her ring as well, “Lily Evans, will you be my wife for whatever comes for us in the coming years? Will you spend your life with me and my stupidness and my reckless behaviour and what not? For the rest of out lives?”

She whispers a soft ‘yes’ and he slips the ring to its rightful hand where it would stay for til the rest of their lives.

They kiss slowly, savoring the moment, not giving a damn as to who looks at them. When they finally depart, they hear a huge applause from the people surrounding them and the staff who have secret smiles on their faces. All of them knew this was going to happen, it was quite well organized come to think of it. He drags Lily’s chair beside him and makes her sit beside him so that he could feel her warmth.

He gives her another peck on the lips when their best friends enter the scene, both sporting huge grins. 

They both say ‘told you’ as a way of greeting as they come to stand in front of them. A waiter brings them chairs and they sit down, directly across them.

“It was both of yours plan, wasn’t it?” Lily asks them, as she entwins her fingers with James’ under the table.

“Well, not really. We both told each other one night that our best friends plan on proposing our respective best friend and well the rest is history.” Sirius replies as he shares a glance with his boyfriend. Remus shares some more details, but he pays them half attention as he takes their hands and kisses Lily’s hand and stares at her, his fiancee. _Who would have believed that a couple of years ago?_ Well maybe James himself, but he is not a good judge in these matters.

Soon, they apparate back to their flat, without their best friends who refused to spoil all their _fun._

“I love you” he simply says as they stand in the middle of their living room.

“I love you too, my love.” Lily says as she leans forward and kisses him soundly on the lips and the rest of the evening was spent doing _fun._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Do I do another where Sirius proposes Remus? Tell me if you want something like that <3


End file.
